


Payback is a Bitch. (And so am I.)

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [6]
Category: Block B
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Sub!Kyung, dom!reader, i'm a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired of Kyung's cheeky bullshit, so you express it in the best way you know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is a Bitch. (And so am I.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absense, everything has been crazy recently. (Also sorry for the quality, I would have liked it to be better.)  
> Written for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> I hope you enjoy.:)  
> ~Jinxxie

“How’s that, baby? Nice and tight?” You ask, tugging lightly at the scarf that you’ve just secured around Kyung’s wrists; binding him to the bed. His voice is muffled by the gag in his mouth, making you chuckle. “What was that? I couldn't understand you.” You tease, tracing your fingers down his bare body, stopping right before you touch his cock.

You smile to yourself; after Kyung's ‘punishment’ for the nudes you sent last week, you've been planning a little something to get back at him. And judging by all the squirming and whining coming from the man lying below you, you've succeeded.

He moans loudly through the cloth gag as you teasingly run a finger over his aching cock, not nearly hard enough to cause him any pleasure. (He'd have to work for that, you've decided.) You grasp the base of his cock roughly, making him whimper. 

“Be good, and you'll get to feel good. Be bad, and I'll make this hell for you, do you understand?” You ask deviously, pulling he gag from his mouth. He nods quickly.

“Yes, mistress!” He nearly yells, in desperation. “I promise I'll-” You silence him by forcing the gag back into his mouth.

“I only gave you permission to answer. This is your first warning.” You spit, already annoyed by how talkative he is. He moans at your words, nodding in understanding. His eyes watch you as you cross over to the closet, where all of the...toys are kept.

“You know, Kyunggie, I really don't want to have to punish you, but I can't have you running around thinking that you're in charge, so you really leave me no choice.” You say thoughtfully, reaching into the closet in search of something. Kyung tries desperately to beg through the cloth, but only pisses you off. You glare at him from over your shoulder. “There's a gag in your mouth for a reason, Kyung. Warning number two.”

Your fingers brush over what you're looking for and grab it quickly, not even trying to hide it from him. His eyes widen when he sees the ring in your hands, realizing what exactly was in store for him. He looks up at you, begging you with his eyes to have mercy, but you've already made your decision. You crawl between his spread legs and grab his cock before slowly slipping the ring over it, firmly securing it at the bottom. He whimpers out a “please” through the gag, making you chuckle again. You lean over his body and take the gag out of mouth, kissing him gently before pulling back.

“Strike three, Kyunggie.”

“Mistress, I-” You cut him off again, this time by taking his cock in your hand and pumping roughly. The friction is enough to make his eyes roll back. His hips buck up into your hand, and you don't try to stop him. His orgasm is approaching quickly, you can tell, but you let it happen.

“Are you going to cum, sweetie?” You ask, squeezing his cock. He nods his head, hips stuttering. “Then cum, baby. Cum for me.” He groans loudly as he thrusts into your hand even quicker, working himself to the edge. His body tense up, and then-

Nothing. No cum, no pleasure. The ring stops him from cumming properly. His body trembles as the dry orgasm works through his body, leaving his cock hard and dripping. You laugh at his struggle.

“Aw, what's wrong? Was I not good enough for you?” You pout mockingly, tracing your index finger down his cock. “Maybe I should try harder this time then.” You restart the process, smiling at his loud moaning and whining. 

Overstimulation is probably your favourite way to punish Kyung; his reactions are always so good. The way his arms tense up as you stroke him through his dry orgasms and the deep flush on his cheeks always make you feel empowered; totally in control. Not to mention that seeing your usually dominate boyfriend like this gets you wet beyond belief.

After denying him for the third time, you decide to give him a break. His breathing is heavy, and sweat shines on his skin. You smile down at him.

“You're doing so good, sweetie.” You coo into his ear, running your fingers through his sweat-damponed hair. Kyung hums at the sensation, genuinely happy that he's pleasing you. He sighs contently as he begins to relax a little. You press kisses onto his jaw as you reach down and remove the ring from his cock. “You were good for me, so I'm cutting your punishment short.” You inform, taking the gag from his mouth for the last time.

“Thank you, Mistress!” He cries out, happy that the hard part is finally over. You smile proudly at his behaviour as you slip out of your jeans and tee-shirt, leaving on your lacy underwear and matching bra. His eyes are on you the whole time.

You lean down and connect your lips as you undo your bra, throwing it to the side as your hands find the scarf securing Kyung to the bed and begin to untie it. And as soon as his hands are free, they're on you; touching and caressing and fondling. They wander down to the hem of your panties and slip them off as Kyung bites his lip.

“Mistress, may I fuck you?” He asks, slowly rubbing his fingers across your clit. You nod your head eagerly.

“Yes.” Was your simple reply, but it was all Kyung needed to hear before he flips you over, pressing your back onto the mattress before slamming into you. Your back arches up off the bed and a string of curses slip out of your mouth.

His pace is hard and desperate, working quickly to push you both over the edge. Moans and whines fill the room while he pounds into you, his thick cock filling you completely. Your orgasm is building quick, and you know he's not far behind.

“I'm gonna cum.” He grunts into your ear, leaning down to kiss you hungrily, all tongue and teeth. You have no time to warn him before your orgasm hits you, taking the breath from your body and making you clench your walls around him. Kyung shouts out his orgasm, shooting his cum into you.

He supports himself on his elbows as he works you both through your orgasms, pressing soft kisses on your lips as he does. When he finally pulls out of you, he falls on the bed beside you, completely spent. You cuddle up next to him, sighing contently as he wraps his arms around you. The two of you lay there quietly as you catch your breath.

“Did I do good, Mistress?” Kyung asks after a few mintues. You laugh breathlessly.

“You were perfect.” You reply, kissing a line up his jaw. “Just like always.” 

He hums in response, pulling the blanket up to cover you both, and after exchanging quick “I love you-s”, you both drift off to sleep; basking in the afterglow that only the two of you can give each other.


End file.
